Franletta
Franletta '('Fran/cesca and Vio/'letta') is the friendship pairing between Violetta Castillo and Francesca Caviglia. They are best friends and do many things together. Violetta is often advised by Francesca and they have sleepovers and do jobs together with Camila. They at first did not get along because Francesca was jealous because Tomas was in love with Violetta and she didn't like it, but then they become friends. For the real life pairing of Martina Stoessel and Lodovica Comello, see Mardovica. History The two first met when Francesca and Camila were walking and stumbled with Violetta. When Violetta took piano lessons with Beto, Tomas was working as Beto's assistant so the two are very close. Francesca was very jealous, and she disliked Violetta. Francesca, along with Camila and Maxi, convinced Violetta to join the Studio when they heard her sing and they said that she has a great voice. Francesca came to Violetta's house to help her and give her advice about the Studio and Ludmila. She, along with Camila and Maxi did the new pop version of Violetta's song In My Own World and they helped her to do the audition. In episode 23, Francesca pretends to be sick so that Violetta could sing the song with Tomas, because she knew that the song is about Violetta. Other Names *'Viocesca' (Vio/letta and Fran/'cesca') *'Violesca '(Viol/etta and Franc/'esca') *'Violancesca '(Viol/etta and Fr/'ancesca') *'Franetta '(Fran/cesca and Viol/'etta') *'Franoletta '(Fran/cesca and Vi/'oletta') *'Frioletta '(Fr/ancesca and V/'ioletta') Trivia 'Similarities' *Both have had to move from their country for their family's business. *Both have spent a long time living in Europe (Violetta was in Spain and Francesca was in Italy). *Both attend the Studio. *Both are close friends with Camila and Maxi. *Both like Tomas. *Violetta's nickname has the same number of letters as Francessca's nickname (Vilu and Fran). *Both were picked for Talents 21. *They both are singers and dancers. 'Differences' *Francesca is Italian and Violetta is Argentinean. *Francesca has been in the Studio a lot longer than Violetta. *Francesca has a brother and Violetta doesn't have any siblings. *Francesca has black hair and Violetta has brown hair. 'Facts' *Francesca was one of Violetta's first friends. *In the episode 23, Francesca let Violetta sing the song with Tomas, because she discovered that the song that Tomas wrote was for Violetta, not for her. *Francesca, along with Maxi and Camila, helped Violetta do the audition to register for Studio 21. *While Camila considered Violetta her friend from the first time they met, Francesca said she didn't see her as a friend, and she tried not to talk about her. *They both sang and worte Junto A Ti (Next To You). The song is about there friendship. 'Trademarks' Song - The Franletta song is Junto A Ti (Next To You) because Francesca wrote that song and sang it along with Violetta. In an episode, Francesca told Violetta that the song was about their friendship. Episode - To be added. Color - The Franletta color can be white, because in most of the pictures they are seen wearing something white. Place - The Franletta place is Studio 21, because they spend most of the time there, and that's the place where they met. Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Characters